


The Grand Reopening

by WriterofBliss



Series: Mamma Mia: My Ships Edition [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Gravity Falls, Making Fiends, Mamma Mia (Movies), Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: ABBA, F/M, Plot Rip, Prequel, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofBliss/pseuds/WriterofBliss
Summary: Sequel/prequel to The Wedding. Now I'm using characters from Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Songs by ABBA, used in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. I don't own either.





	1. When I Kissed the Teacher

Chapter One: When I Kissed the Teacher

Five years later...

Pacifica Pines was now in charge of the manor after the untimely death of Violet Baudelaire. She was writing invitations to her friends once again. This time it was because she had the manor renovated to near-perfect condition. Charlotte, Vendetta, Sherman, Penny, Klaus, Duncan, Quigley...Fiona Widdershins...

"She rarely shows up anyway", Pacifica thought. She then ripped her invitation. Then she looked at the portrait of Violet on the mantle. 

"I wish you were here to see this", she spoke in a voice of sorrow. 

———————————  
Flashback: Fifteen Years Ago...  
Harvard University, 2009

"...and to deliver the valedictory, I present Violet Baudelaire!", the dean spoke into the microphone. The class applauded as the inventor stood up. 

At the podium, Violet makes her speech. "Good afternoon, everyone. I had both thought and never thought that I would be up here. But I'm not here to rub it in your faces; I want to thank everyone for their efforts over the last four years, specifically Mr. Redford and Dean Mumkins for the support they give." She then takes off her robe, now only clad in a pink waistcoat and torn jeans. "Hit it!"

Everybody screamed

When I kissed the teacher

And they must have thought they dreamed

When I kissed the teacher

All my friends at school

Isadora Quagmire and Mabel Pines stand up and join in. 

They had never seen the teacher blush

She looked like a fool

Nearly petrified 'cause she was taken by surprise

When I kissed the teacher

Couldn't quite believe her eyes

When I kissed the teacher

My whole class went wild

As I held my breath

The world stood still but then she just smiled

I was in the seventh heaven

When I kissed the teacher

What a mad day

Now I see everything in a different light

What a mad day

I was up in the air

And she taught me a lesson alright

I was in a trance

When I kissed the teacher

Suddenly I took the chance

When I kissed the teacher

Leaning over me

She was trying to explain the laws of geometry

And I couldn't help it

I just had to kiss the teacher

The students gathered outside. 

What a mad day

Now I see everything in a different light

What a mad day

I was up in the air and she taught me a lesson alright

What a crazy day

When I kissed the teacher

All my sense had flown away

When I kissed the teacher

My whole class went wild

As I held my breath

The world stood still, but then she just smiled

I was in the seventh heaven

When I kissed the teacher

When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)

When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug, hug him)

When I kissed the teacher  
(I wanna hug, hug him)

When I kissed the teacher


	2. One of Us

Chapter Two: One of Us

Back in the present...

Pacifica called her husband, Dipper, who was on a business trip in New York.

"Hey, Dipper. What time is it there?", she asked.

"Early. I was just thinking about you. How have things been going there?", he replied.

"Oh, it's quite a rush, getting everything set up, inviting guests. My appreciation for you learning the whole owning-a-manor gist is immeasurable. Too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Paz?"

"What?"

He waits a moment and says, "Nevermind."

"Oh, come on, what is it?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Except it clearly is."

He sighs. "I was offered the job permanently."

"Oh. That's nice."

"I-I can say no."

"But you obviously don't want to."

"Right. You can join me if you want."

"I-I don't think I can. I have to stay here."

"Paz, Vi died a year ago."

"And I rebuilt the manor in her honor."

"She wouldn't have wanted you to spend your life living like her."

"I was her best friend for years."

"Paz, I don't want to keep fighting about this."

"Well, it seems we have to until we have nothing left to fight for."

There was a long pause. "Dipper?"

"I understand. I have to go. I love you, Paz."

He hangs up. Pacifica goes to her room in the manor. Dipper sits on his bed at his hotel.

They both lie on their respective beds, feeling winded.

They pass me by, all of those great romances

It's as if you're robbing me of my rightful chances

My picture clear, everything seemed so easy

And so I dealt you the blow, one of us had to go

Now it's different, I want you to know...

One of us is crying, one of us is lying

In her lonely bed

Staring at the ceiling

Wishing she was somewhere else instead

One of us is lonely, one of us is only

Waiting for a call

Sorry for himself, feeling stupid, feeling small

Wishing he had never left at all

I saw myself as a concealed attraction

I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action

Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving

That's how I started the show, one of us had to go

Now I've changed and I want you to know

One of us is crying, one of us is lying

In her lonely bed

Staring at the ceiling

Wishing she was somewhere else instead

One of us is lonely, one of us is only

Waiting for a call

Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small

Wishing she had never left at all

Never left at all

Staring at the ceiling

Wishing she was somewhere else instead


	3. Waterloo

Chapter Three: Waterloo

Fifteen Years Ago...

Quigley Quagmire was studying cartography in Paris. On one of his study breaks, a female student caught his eye. After socializing with her, learning that her name was Fiona Widdershins, he offered to take her out to dinner.

"Fiona, don't you ever have that moment when you see someone and you just know that they're the one for you?"

She giggles. "Quigley. We just met. Today."

"Yes, but when you know, you know. And when you fall, you fall."

My, my

At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender

Oh yeah, and I have met

My destiny in quite a similar way

The history book on the shelf

Is always repeating itself

Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore

Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you

Woh, woh, woh, woh

Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo

My, my

I tried to hold you back

But you were stronger

Oh yeah, and now it seems

My only chance is giving up the fight

And how could I ever refuse?

I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo, promise to love you for evermore

Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you

Woh, woh, woh, woh

Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse?

I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo, couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you

Woh, woh, woh, woh

Waterloo, finally facing my Waterloo

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you


	4. Why Did It Have To Be Me?

Chapter Four: Why Did It Have to Be Me?

Meanwhile at Boston Logan International...(present)

Sherman and Penny Peabody were sitting at the airport after receiving Pacifica's invitation. These two have been married for ten years now and their love never faltered and Penny was now nine months pregnant.

"Penny, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She laughs with her lips closed together. "Only everyday", she says before giving him a kiss.

"Where do the years go?"

When you were lonely, you needed a man

Someone to lean on, well I understand

It's only natural

But why did it have to be me?

Nights can be empty and nights can be cold

So you were looking for someone to hold

That's only natural

But why did it have to be me?

I was so lonesome, I was blue

I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I

Always thought you knew the reason why

I only wanted a little love affair

Now I can see you are beginning to care

But baby, believe me

It's better to forget me

Sitting behind them was Quigley, who still had burning memories of Fiona, still holding onto a Polaroid picture of the two of them together.

Men are the toys in the game that you play

When you get tired, you throw them away

That's only natural

But why did it have to be me?

Back with Sherman and Penny.

Falling in love with a woman like you

Happens so quickly, there's nothing to do

It's only natural

Why did it have to be me?

I was so lonesome, I was blue

I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I

Always thought you knew the reason why

I only wanted a little love affair

Now I can see you are beginning to care

But baby, believe me

It's better to forget me

Now their plane was about to start boarding.


	5. I Have a Dream

Chapter Five: I Have a Dream

At the manor...(past)

Violet still had a huge chunk of her share of her parent's fortune. She used a part of it to buy a manor some distance from the nearest town. It was an old villa that was three stories high and was covered in vines. The interior needed a fresh coat of paint on its walls and polish on its wooden floor. Violet knew a thing or two about fixer uppers.

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

She opened a window and one of the shutters came off.

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through reality

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

She slid down the railing of the stairs, which snapped off after she landed at the bottom.

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream

I'll cross the stream, I have a dream...


	6. Kisses of Fire

Chapter Six: Kisses of Fire

At the manor...(present)

Not wanting to take the easy route with a DJ, Pacifica decided to hire a music group to play at the party. The group was lead by a man called Lazaros. While the party planners were working, they played a song for them to excite them.

Ok, hey

Kisses of fire, burning, burning

I'm at the point of no returning

Kisses of fire, sweet devotions

Caught in a landslide of emotions

I've had my share of love affairs

But they were nothing compared to this

Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky

And there is fire in every kiss

Kisses of fire

Kisses of fire

When you sleep by my side

I feel safe and I know I belong

Still it's making me scared

That my love is so strong

Losing you it's a nightmare

Babe, and to me it's new

Never before did you see me begging for more

Kisses of fire, burning, burning

I'm at the point of no returning

Kisses of fire, sweet devotions

Caught in a landslide of emotions

I've had my share of love affairs

But they were nothing compared to this

Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky

And there is fire in every kiss

Kisses of fire

Kisses of fire

Kisses of fire, burning, burning

I'm at the point of no returning

Kisses of fire, sweet devotions

Caught in a landslide of emotions

(Kisses of fire, burning, burning)

(I'm at the point of no returning)

(Kisses of fire, sweet devotions)

I'm riding higher than the sky

And there is fire in every kiss

Kisses of fire

Kisses of fire...


	7. Andante, Andante

Chapter Seven: Andante, Andante

Down at the pub...(past)

Violet decided to get a drink after fixing the shutter and railing. 

"Vi?", a voice said behind her. She turned around and gasped. It was Duncan. She got up and hugged him.

"My gosh, it's been so long", she said happy to see her old friend.

"I know. How are Klaus and Sunny?"

"Just fine; Klaus is studying herpetology at Dartmouth and Sunny is in third grade, both are passing with flying colors. I heard Isadora went back to school, so where'd she go and what about Quigley?"

"Isadora's studying literature at Columbia and Quigley is in Paris. Apparently, he fell in love with some girl named Fiona Widdershins."

"Fiona? I know her."

"Really?"

"Yes." She notices a couple behind him; the girl had straight blonde hair and was in a purple sweater and a light brown dress and the boy holding her hand had curly brown hair and was wearing a red shirt underneath a vest and grey shorts. "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are my friends: Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest."

Violet walks up to them. "Hello, I'm Violet Baudelaire."

"Nice to meet you", Dipper says, shaking her outstretched hand.

"How do you do?", Pacifica asks in greeting.

"Very well, thank you", Violet responds.

The four sit at a small table and converse.

"What brings you to Italy, Violet?", Pacifica asked her. 

"I wanted to see the world after graduation", she tells her.

"What about Klaus and Sunny?"

"Klaus knows how to look after Sunny, in fact, she's pretty good at it herself, but she knows that Klaus has her under control."

\-----------------------------------------------

The couples headed to Violet's manor. The beds weren't perfect, but it was better than nothing. Dipper and Pacifica had one all to themselves, and so did Duncan and Violet, who was in total happiness at finally holding a relationship with him.

Take it easy with me, please

Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze

Take your time, make it slow

Andante, andante

Just let the feeling grow

Make your fingers soft and light

Let your body be the velvet of the night

Touch my soul, you know how

Andante, andante

Go slowly with me now

I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)

I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)

Play me time and time again and make me strong

(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)

Make me sing, make me sound

(You make me sing and you make me)

Andante, andante

Tread lightly on my ground

Andante, andante

Oh, please, don't let me down

There's a shimmer in your eyes

Like the feeling of a thousand butterflies

Please don't talk, go on, play

Andante, andante

And watch me float away

I'm your music (I am your music and I am your song)

I'm your song (I am your music and I am your song)

Play me time and time again and make me strong

(Play me again 'cause you're making me strong)

Make me sing, make me sound

(You make me sing and you make me)

Andante, andante

Tread lightly on my ground

Andante, andante

Oh, please, don't let me down

Andante, andante

Oh, please, don't let me down


	8. The Name of the Game

Chapter Eight: The Name of the Game

(picks up after last chapter)

Violet woke up happily, but saw that Duncan had gotten up before her. She went down to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast.

I've seen you eyes, tender like mine

Only a week since we started

It seems to me, in a short time

I'm getting more open-hearted

I was an impossible case

No-one ever could reach me

But I think I can see in your face

There's a lot you can teach me

So I wanna know

What's the name of the game?

Does it mean anything to you?

What's the name of the game?

Can you feel it the way I do?

Tell me please, 'cause I have to know

I'm a curious child, beginning to grow

She noticed that there was no more marmalade, so she walked down to the shop and bought more oranges to make some.

And you make me talk

And you make me feel

And you make me show

What I'm trying to conceal

If I trust in you, would you let me down?

Would you laugh at me

If I said I care for you?

Could you feel the same way too?

I wanna know

The name of the game

I have no plans, no-one to see

And no-one has been invited

Now I am here, talking to you

No wonder I get excited

Your smile, and the sound of your voice

And the way you see through me

Got a feeling, you give me no choice

But it means a lot to me

So I wanna know

What's the name of the game?

(Your smile and the sound of your voice)

Does it mean anything to you?

(Got a feeling you give me no choice, but it means a lot)

What's the name of the game?

(I was an impossible case)

Can you feel it the way I do?

Tell me please, 'cause I have to know

I'm a curious child, beginning to grow

Violet happily walked back to the manor, even doing a cartwheel on the front lawn.

And you make me talk

And you make me feel

And you make me show

What I'm trying to conceal

If I trust in you, would you let me down?

Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?

Could you feel the same way too?

I wanna know

Oh yes I wanna know

The name of the game

When Violet opened the knife drawer, she found Duncan's journal with Polaroid picture hanging out of it. She pulled it out. It was of Duncan and a red-haired girl kissing at a restaurant. 

\-------------------------

When Duncan came back from his business, Violet angrily asked him, "Who is this?!" while holding up the picture.

"What are you talking about?", he asked back.

"Don't 'what are you talking about' me! Who is this?"

Duncan takes a closer look. "Oh, that's...that's Rebecca."

"Who is she in relation to you?" Tears were filling in Violet's eyes.

"My...my... fiance...", he said, feeling guilty.


	9. Knowing Me, Knowing You

Chapter Nine: Knowing Me, Knowing You

Violet angrily kicked Duncan out of her manor, shouting at him to never come back or talk to her again. 

As Duncan walked away, he expressed his remorse on the way to the dock.

No more carefree laughter

Silence ever after

Walking through an empty house

Tears in my eyes

Here is where the story ends

This is goodbye

Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)

There is nothing we can do

Knowing me, knowing you (ah-haa)

We just have to face it

This time we're through

(This time we're through

This time we're really through

This time we're through

We're really through)

Breaking up is never easy, I know

But I have to go

(I have to go

This time, I have to go

This time, I know)

Knowing me, knowing you

It's the best I can do

Pacifica comforted her friend as she lied face down on her bed in shambles.


	10. Angel Eyes

Chapter Ten: Angel Eyes

(back in the present)

Isadora and Mabel were arriving at the docks, where they were picked up by Pacifica. The girls hugged tightly.

\--------------------

On the drive back:

"I can't wait to see the manor, all renovated and such", Mabel said. 

"I even gave it a new name", Pacifica added.

"What is it?"

"Villa Bella Violet."

Hearing the name of her former sister-in-law, Isadora began sobbing.

\---------------------

As her friends unpacked, Pacifica tried calling her husband, but Dipper had missed all of her calls.

"Is everything okay, Paz?", Mabel asked.

"Yes, just your brother hasn't answered any of my calls."

"Isn't he working in New York?", Isadora questioned.

"Yes, I really miss him."

"Maybe he's just not hearing the phone", her sister-in-law suggested.

"Or he's sees that it's you and willingly doesn't answer", Isadora said in a voice of non-nostalgic sadness.

"Thanks, Izzie, for putting that image in her head."

"Sorry, just Klaus and I broke up last month. I really don't know what to say."

"That's okay, Izzie. I wouldn't even know what to say to Dipper if I did reach him."

"Why not tell him that you love him more than that job-quitting argument?", Mabel suggested.

Pacifica sits next to them on the bed and says, "I love him more than any argument. I wish he was here so I could tell him that"

"Yeah. I wish Klaus was here too, so I can hit him", Isadora remarks.

"What happened between you two, anyway?"

One night I was taking a walk along the river

And I saw him together with a young girl

Mabel also cut in, as she knows the story all too well.

And the look that he gave her made her shiver

Cause he always used to look at me that way

And I thought maybe I should walk right up to her and say

Ah–ha–ha, it's a game he likes to play

They start heading down the stairs into the front room.

Look into his angel eyes

One look and you're hypnotized

He'll take your heart and you must pay the price

Look into his angel eyes

You'll think you're in paradise

And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise

Don't look too deep into those angel eyes

Oh no no no no

I keep thinking 'bout his angel eyes

I keep thinking, aah

"It's terribly important to remember what terrible people all men are", Isadora interjects.

Pacifica throws her hat into the ring.

Sometimes when I'm lonely I sit and think about him

And it hurts to remember all the good times

When I thought I could never live without him

And I wonder does it have to be the same

Every time when I see him, will it bring back all the pain?

Ah–ha–ha, how can I forget that name?

Look into his angel eyes

One look and you're hypnotized

He'll take your heart and you must pay the price

Look into his angel eyes

You'll think you're in paradise

And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise

Don't look too deep into those angel eyes

'Crazy 'bout his angel eyes

Angel eyes

He took my heart now I must pay the price

Look into his angel eyes

You'll think you're in paradise

And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise

Don't look too deep into those angel eyes

Oh no no no no


	11. Mamma Mia

Chapter Eleven: Mamma Mia

(past)

Violet got into contact with Isadora and Mabel, who further helped fixed her damaged spirit. The three even started calling their group Violet & the Live Wires. For their first major performance since graduation, singing a song about how Violet felt.

I was cheated by you and I think you know when

So I made up my mind, it must come to an end

Look at me now, will I ever learn?

I don't know how but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again

My my, just how much I've missed you?

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I should've not let you go

They went around until they balanced on a park bench.

I was angry and sad about things that you do

I can't count all the times that I've cried over you

And when you go, when you slam the door

I think you know that you won't be away too long

You know that I'm not that strong

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again

My my, just how much I've missed you?

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know

My my, I should've not let you go

Violet slipped off but was caught by an audience member.


	12. Dancing Queen

Chapter Twelve: Dancing Queen

(present)

It was now a week before the grand reopening. Pacifica was still waiting for everyone else to show up.

\-------------------------

After his latest phone call with Pacifica, Dipper decided that he wasn't going to let his wife down. He left his meeting without being dismissed, packed and grabbed his bags, and bought a ticket back to Italy.

He managed to catch a ride along with everyone else.

\---------------------

Pacifica looked outside to see a boatful of people arriving, all of whom were in high spirits. Duncan, Quigley, Klaus, Charlotte, Vendetta, Sherman, Penny, other partygoers...

Ooh

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

Ooh, see that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking out for a place to go

Where they play the right music

Getting in the swing

You come to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music

Everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

Ooh, see that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on

Leave 'em burning and then you're gone

Looking out for another

Anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance

The ferries stopped at the docks and everyone got off.

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

While everybody happily hugged in a happy union, Klaus and Isadora awkwardly stared at each other.

Ooh, see that girl

Watch that scene

Dig in the dancing queen

"Dipper!" Pacifica ran up to him and they kissed before everybody.

\---------------------------

One week later...

The day of the grand reopening was here, but Pacifica felt ill and she went to vomit in the bathroom.

"I think we know what that means", she told herself.


	13. I’ve Been Waiting For You

Chapter Thirteen: I've Been Waiting For You

"Dipper, I've got something to tell you", the blonde to her husband that morning.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Really?", he asked with a huge grin.

"Yes. Can you believe it?"

He nods. "Should we tell everyone?"

Pacifica thinks it over for a moment.

\----------------------------

There was a buzz about Pacifica's pregnancy amongst the party guests.

"That makes two of us", Penny remarked. Then suddenly her water broke and everything was put on hold until she and Sherman were rushed off to the hospital. 

Klaus and Isadora, in the meantime, couldn't take the fact that they had split seriously and tearfully hugged in apology.

There was also buzz about a submarine surfacing at the beach. Emerging from it was Fiona Widdershins.

The myologist walked up to the manor courtyard, where she was hugged by Duncan, Isadora, and Klaus, but Quigley was nowhere around.

"Fiona?", Pacifica wondered in confusion. "But you weren't invited."

"That's what makes it fun."

\-----------------------------

At sunset, Pacifica, Isadora, Charlotte, & Vendetta gathered onstage.

"Good evening ,everyone. I'm so glad you all could make it here tonight. Then again, thanks to Violet Baudelaire, none of this would be here. So I dedicate this to her and my future baby as I now join up for one night only, Violet and the Live Wires!"

The patrons cheer.

I, I have no love before

I thought it would no more

Take on a new direction

Still, strange as it seems to be

It's truly new to me

That affection

Penny, in the meantime at the hospital, was having contractions, but she had Sherman at her side. 

I, I don't know what you do

You make me think that you

Will change my mind forever

I, I'll always want you near

Give up on you my dear

I will never

You thrill me, you delight me

You please me, you excite me

You're are all that I've been yearning for

I love you, I adore you

I lay my life before you

I only want you more and more

And finally it seems my lonely days are through

I've been waiting for you

Penny's midwives worked for the whole night helping her. 

I'll carry you all the way

And you'll choose the day

When you prepared to greet me

I'll be a good mom, I swear

You'll see how much I care

When you need me

You thrill me, you delight me

You please me, you excite me

You're all that I've been yearning for

I love you, I adore you

I lay my life before you

I only want you more and more

And finally it seems my lonely days are through

At last, Shirley Peabody (named as such because she had the looks of her father) was born. 

I've been waiting for you

Oh, I've been waiting for you

Applause. 

"It needed work", said Fiona, "is what I would say if it wasn't perfect! Violet would've been so proud of you, Paz."

They hug as Pacifica weeps in happiness.


	14. Fiona (Fernando)

Chapter Fourteen: Fiona

Quigley finally came outside and almost immediately spotted Fiona, who saw him back.

"Quigley!", she shouted.

"Fiona!", he said in a sound of happiness and melancholy.

They slowly approached the center of the courtyard.

Can you hear the drums, Fiona?

I remember long ago another starry night like this

In the firelight, Fiona

You were humming to yourself

And softly strumming your guitar

I could hear the distant drums

And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar

They were closer now, Fiona

Every hour, every minute, seemed to last eternally

I was so afraid, Fiona

We were young and full of life

And none of us prepared to die

And I'm not ashamed to say

The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry

There was something in the air that night

The stars were bright, Fiona

They were shining there for you and me

For liberty, Fiona

Though we never thought that we could lose

There's no regret

If I had to do the same again

I would, my friend, Fiona

If I had to do the same again

I would, my friend, Fiona

They stand holding their hands on the others face.

Now we're old and astray, Fiona

Since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand

Can you hear the drums, Fiona?

Do you still recall the fateful night we crossed the Rio Grande?

I can see it in your eyes

How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land

There was something in the air that night

The stars were bright, Fiona

They were shining there for you and me

For liberty, Fiona

Though we never thought that we could lose

There's no regret

If I had to do the same again

I would, my friend, Fiona

There was something in the air that night

The stars were bright, Fiona

They were shining there for you and me

For liberty, Fiona

Though we never thought that we could lose

There's no regret

If I had to do the same again

I would, my friend, Fiona

Yes, if I had to do the same again

I would, my friend, Fiona

They kiss as the fireworks went off.


	15. My Love, My Life

Chapter Fifteen: My Love, My Life

Nine months later...

Everyone was gathering at the chapel where the wedding was held. This time Dipper and Pacifica's son, who they named Alexander, was being baptized. He had the hair of his father and the eyes of his mother.

"Oh, I wish Violet was here", Pacifica said to Fiona while holding back tears.

"She always will be. I bet she's watching us right now", She replied. 

...  
Sherman and Penny were here nine months before when their daughter was born. 

I've never felt this strong

I'm invincible, how could this go wrong

No, here, here's where we belong

I see a road ahead

I never thought I would dare to tread  
...

Pacifica thought she could see the spirit of Violet, smiling at her warmly. 

Like an image passing by, my love, my life

In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life

I can see it all so clearly

All I love so dearly

Images passing by

Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life

Are the words I try to find, my love, my life

But I know I don't possess you

With all my heart, God bless you

You will be my love and my life

You're my one and only

I held you close to me

Felt your heart beat and I thought: I am free

Oh yes, and as one are we in the now and beyond

Nothing and no one can break this bond

Like an image passing by, my love, my life

In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life

I can see it all so clearly

All I love so dearly

Images passing by

Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life

Are the words I try to find, my love, my life

But I know I don't possess you

With all my heart, God bless you

You are still my love and my life

Everyone was gathered at the altar with Pacifica and Alexander, while the former shed a tear as Violet's spirit backed her way out of the chapel.

Yes I know I don't possess you

With all my heart, God bless you

You are still my love and my life

You're my one and only...


	16. Encore (Super Trouper)

Chapter Sixteen: Encore (Super Trouper)

On an even bigger stage than the last one, Fiona stood singing before a roaring audience. 

I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show

So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming

Suddenly I feel all right

And it's gonna be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Joining now was Charlotte, Vendetta, Penny, and Sherman:

Tonight the

Super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Smiling, having fun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Feeling like a number one

Dipper and Pacifica:

Tonight the

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Like I always do

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Violet:

Facing twenty thousand of your friends

How can anyone be so lonely

Part of a success that never ends

Still I'm thinking about you only

(Still I'm thinking about you only)

There are moments when I think I'm going crazy

(Think I'm going crazy)

But it's gonna be alright

(You'll soon be changing everything)

Everything will be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Behind her was Isadora and Mabel:

Tonight the

Super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Smiling, having fun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Feeling like a number one

Klaus, Duncan, and Quigley:

Tonight the

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Like I always do

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Violet:

So I'll be there when you arrive

The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive

And when you take me in your arms

And hold me tight

I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Fiona again:

Tonight the

Super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Smiling, having fun

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Feeling like a number one

All, in a big finish:

Tonight the

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Like I always do

(Sup-p-per troup-p-per)

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you...

(Super trouper lights are gonna find me...)

THE END


End file.
